XKY
Name Jonah Alias:XKY/Xavier Killborn Species: Angelic Diablo Enemies: Devon,Demons unit,Haxa sin Known relatives: Devon(sister),Haxa Sin(father), Ariel(Real Mother) Allies: Rose The Killer,Smile.Jeff,Knights Hitman,Lucky Cannon,The Lamb,Viktor Crowe, Lillith(His and Roses surrogate daughter), Hypnotic Ax Likes: His Army,revenge,Mind games Loves: Rose the Killer,Lillith Hates; The Demons Unit,His Father,Devon Weapons, katana,his fists,Guns Backstory Jonah was a innocent kid he adventured slaying evil demons and creatures that harmed the living that would soon change. When a new leader became head of The demons unit they called for the extermination of all creatures (creepypasta,demons,etc). Jonah was caught listening on this plan and was soon forced to watch his mother(Later revealed not to be his real mom) murdered and him being beaten,buried alive,and left to die. Close to death he was called upon by a being known as Alsiel who healed him and gave him the powers of the darkside in exchange for him to stare into the night and allow the darkside to engulf him into what will be known as XKY. Abilitys Chaos Death: Jonah floats into the air curling up into a ball sourounded by energy and uleashes it on attacker this is rarely used since Jonah became XKY Kill the dragon: A more powerful version of chaos death capable of wiping out a whole neighborhood like chaos death it is rarely used Druid: At will he can summon Druids to either attack, grab,carry people,or just for mindgames Blue lightning: This has him raises his hands and strike a person or thing with a bolt of lightning Fire ball: with one hand he shoots a fiery streak at an enemy usualy to attentionly burn an object or person Teleportation: At a blink of an eye or various other methods he can teleport Electronic minipulation: He can minipulate various Electronics to use as his mind games Personality Jonahs personality use to be caring and always willing to help after his apparent murder he slowely became mentaly deranged and Dark doing such things as strapping people to his symbol, Screwing with there psyche,or downright Killing those he finds a threat. He use to have an antisocial,and quiet personality and kept to himself until the time was right to strike again. He sometimes speaks in cryptic sentences and sometimes speaks in his Angelic diablo toungue. He likes to make a entrance usually by a slow walk with music playing. Despite this he does show some bit of feeling as he considers his allies his only family and has fell in love with Rose and has taken in Lillith as if she was his own daughter meaning he has a heart but rarely shows it. Rose The Shifter/Killer Rose is XKYs love of his life they met when XKY in an attempt to gain another sacrifice for the army when that failed he followed her to a lake where she was bathing without fear she slapped him causing a change in his personality and he fell in love with her but XKY being him he attempted to denie it but when Rose showed him an act of kindness by treating him like a normal person because of her love for him and they soon started there love. But dont be fooled she may look innocent but shes as evil and twisted as XKY if not more. Her reaper abillitys and her shifting make her a deadly force to be reckoned with. Smile.Jeff(SJ) The first member of the Army of the Damned he is like a brother and up until expanding the army his only friend they both share a common trait revenge. Knights Hitman and Lucky Cannon XKYs best hitmen and the deadliest brothers ever usualy are the ones who bring there brand of justice to the Demons unit exterminating the evil ones and freeing the good when XKY is not around they are soldriers that should not be underestimated Viktor Crowe The junior member of The army he acts as sorta a protecter to Lillith and the most human out of all of them he willingly joined the army and usualy the only non violent one out of the group and is considered XKYs loyal acolyte next to SJ Hypnotic Ax(Axel) The 5th member of the Army Axel was recruited by Xky when hearing about his skills the 2 make a deadly combo and along with Rose become unstoppable Lillith This little angel along with Rose are the things he holds dear to him and seem to somewhat bring back a sliver of care back into his heart. She was saved by Rose and XKY when Devon attempted to to sacrifice her to Haxa sin the two love her very much and treat her like there own daughter Quotes *"Stare into the Night" *"Fear the reaper" *"Dont stray" *"Embrace your evil *"Find me before i find you" *" i will never rest in piece" * Those who fear nothing will fear something * Run.... Themes